Repent
by Echo then Rein
Summary: He couldn't remember what had happened that night, only that a strange women was beside him the next day. He is to learn that happiness can be lost or gained in only a moment. Perhaphs in the end he will find peace [nejten]
1. Intro: A start

Seven years ago news had spread in the village that the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji and the weapon mistress Tenten, were to be engaged. The people were overjoyed. It had been obvious for years that the two had chemistry and were well suited for one another. And although sixteen, they were mature about the engagement brought upon by Hiashi-sama. They didn't argue about the marriage in fact they wanted it, they loved each other. A year later excitement filled the village once again when word of Tenten's pregnancy arose. Some people believed they were too young, but others seemed to support it saying 'Those two are practically adults'.

However they weren't.

They were still young and sometimes became uneasy at the thought of caring for another life. Young adults who still had much of their own lives to live now had to care for the one they created. It scared them and caused them to often bicker with each other. It was after a mission to the Lightning Country that people started to notice a complete difference in their behavior and attitude towards one another. No one knew what had exactly happened and no one asked.

They were both heartbroken and no one knew…

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it._

_Summary: He thought it was best to let her live her life before but now he knows that they need each other to live. Even if others don't want them to._

_Had the time to read? Give the time to review. _

_This first chapter might be a little choppish but give me time to adjust to the mind set, thanks._

_Please note characters in the fic are mature that is the mind set of their society to try to think about it before being critical._

_Rein._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

…._Back then when it happened_

The bright morning sun beamed into his eyes despite them being closed. He drifted awake and twisted his head away from the glare tuning onto his side. A moment passed and suddenly his eyes snapped open as his hand came into contact with the warmth of bare skin. Neji shot up and realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, clothing clearly thrown on the floor, his clothing and the clothing of a woman.

…_Had I realized what I had done?_

He stared at the bed in utter horror, and in a swift moment tore the sheets off the figure that had been lying beside him. She wrinkled her nose at the sunlight and slowly sat up. She stretched her arms forward and gave him a warm smile. Who the hell was the woman who had so comfortably slept beside him? Neji's eyes were wide as he struggled to find words to even question the predicament. His mouth opened testing to see if his voice still functioned despite the situation. He opened his mouth testing to see if his voice still functioned,

"Neji?" He froze,

The voice clearly didn't belong to him, nor to the women seated on the bed. It belonged to his beloved. His head spun towards the source, something inside him bust in pain. Neji watched her as she turned her head to the side, biting her lip as tears threaten to spill. She turned her back to him and began to walk away, he chased her,

"Tenten!" he yelled "Tenten!"

_She left me…forever …_

…Neji shook the memory out of his head, angered that not even through meditating could he obtain peace. He could hear Hinata and Naruto laughing in the gardens. He began walking over to the sounds with no objective in mind. Turning a corner he saw them playing with the children of the household, running around foolishly. Watching them, smiling at each other as a young boy tried to jump onto Naruto's back. His mind drifted off in thought once more.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hiashi observed his nephew staring out into gardens. Naruto and Hinata were playing with a few of the Hyuuga children. The young man stood there watching the children with an empty gaze. Neji looked at the scroll in his hand and back at the children, he seemed troubled. Apparently bored with watching them he turned. Seeing his elder he bowed politely. Hiashi placed his hand on Neji's shoulder,

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" he asked. Hiashi studied the young mans face.

The cold demeanor Neji had once lost was growing once more; it was evident in his gaze, in his voice. Hiashi sighed and answered,

"You seemed troubled. Tell me is it the task Tsunade-sama gave you?" Neji stared at his uncle, then at the scroll. He clutched it tightly.

"It's an A-rank assassination mission," Hiashi lifted his head slightly as if to ponder 'what else?' Neji answered "Tenten's one of the three assigned to my squad. We will be gone for a least a three or four weeks." Both men stood there neither one looking at each other. Hiashi could feel Neji's tension, the young man had let his wife live outside the compound to make her happy. He had left her alone to live her life without him; because he believes he causes her pain. The older man turned around breathing in deeply before giving his reply,

"Kaizen will stay here during the duration of your mission I will not allow my grandson anywhere else. Go and tell her that." With that he left his nephew.

'Kaizen' he thought 'It must be a luxury to detest ones father. That is, if you consider me one' He remembered going up to his son one day trying to congratulate him in getting into the academy. The boy had slapped his hand away saying he had no right to congratulate him. He wasn't acknowledged by the boy. The child, that could not have possibly been more like his father, disregards him.

Neji laughed inwardly. A bitter laugh.

He smirked at the thought of going insane because of the boy and his mind games. He took a minute to think over what his uncle had told him, while behind him a presence grew nearer. It was obvious who the presence belonged to,

"What is it Hanabi?" he asked not sparing her a single glance as he began walking through the halls. She strolled alongside him, her arms swinging excessively.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman with dark hair that reached the small of her back and a figure of a now mature woman. She remained as childish as ever with the exception of showing a greater interest in the opposite sex. Neji watched her flick back a strand of hair,

"I was told to remind you that some guest will be arriving for Naruto and Hinata's wedding, today and I believe tomorrow" she said eyeing her older cousin for any response. He quirked an eyebrow,

"Guests already? The wedding takes place in two months"

"Yea I know but there are some relatives that live far away. And since they don't visit often they thought this was a good excuse to come here early, you know to enjoy the families company. It's either that or to compete with father in shougi, either one" she let out a chuckle. He stopped and looked down at her "Father also wanted me to remind you that during this time Tenten-san, and Kaizen-nii-san will be required to reside within the compound" She twirled a strand of her dark hair,

"Thank you for the reminder Hanabi"

"No problem Neji-ni-san!" she waved as she ran back down the hall. He stared at the main gates,

"Tenten" he paused and watched a small bird fly above him.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Another kunai whizzed past his head into the tree he lay against, he looked up and watched his mother. A smile grazed her lips as she flicked another kunai at him. He felt the small wisp of wind as blade barely missed his check. Tenten picked up another kunai from the ground and threw it once more, the blade landing slightly higher than the last. The boy went back to his studies, the bangs that were tucked behind his ears fell forward framing his face. His dark brown hair was braided down to his shoulder blades and tied off with a small white band. However his bangs, which came below the chin, weren't long enough to be held back by a band.

"Mother will I be visiting grandfather today?" the boy asked eyes glued to the scroll he was reading. She ran her fingers through her short hair,

"You know you have a duty to your clan Kaizen" he nodded and she smile and looked down the hill they were on. The town seemed to be filling with people as the morning proceeded "I think you should be more worried about getting to class on time"

He jumped to his feet and ran inside the home which was just down the small hill. She heard a door slam and the running of water. Another smile made its way on her lips, he was comical in ways.

Tenten walked over to the targeted tree and took out her knives on by one dropping then into a basket by her feet. She seemed too preoccupied to notice the approaching presence. She reached for another and stopped before grabbing it, and with a swift motion took it and aimed it at whoever was behind her. The tall man had caught it and tossed it in the pile with the others,

"Is there something you need Neji?" she said turning back to the task she had been doing before.

Neji watched her in silence. Tenten had cut her hair short, so short in fact that it didn't come near her shoulders. It was swept across her fore head and combed elegantly to show off her mature face. A few strands occasionally fell over her eyes; he resisted the urge to push them back. There was a clack of the last kunai falling into the basket, she turned to face him. He only stared, "Neji?" she touched his shoulder, he responded,

"Tenten, Hiashi has ordered that you move into the compound immediatly" she passed a hand through her hair,

"I guessing it's the wedding? Isn't it a little early though?"

"There are some guests arriving earlier than expected."

"Oh" Tenten shifted her gaze uncomfortably and then meet his again; she hadn't noticed that she was leaning against the impaled tree. His eyes were weighing her down so much she felt like she was being crushed.

'_His eyes_' she thought '_Why can't I look away?'_

She didn't notice that she was slowly sliding down the tree. He shot his arm out to keep her from falling completely. Her eyes widened at the action and she immediately stood straight. His hand still lay against the bark beside her; she noticed and peeled it from the tree keeping it in hers. She gazed at his hand,

"Will it ever mend?" Neji leaned in forward to hear her whispered message. His eyes narrowed,

"I need your forgiveness" he stated simply. His breath heated her skin,

"I have already forgiven you Neji" She could feel herself lean into him more wanting to rest on his neck,

"No Tenten I don't want your pity. I want you to despise me for what I did to you and then through repent will I gain your forgiveness" She stared at him in anger dropping his hand rather forcefully,

"You're still a childish fool"

_snap_

They both then turned to the sound of a twig breaking, Kaizen stood watching his parents. His features mimicked that of his mother. Tenten pushed Neji enough to walk past him. He only stood watching his son stare at him angrily. Tenten neared the boy but he took off running. She sighed and over her shoulder said,

"I'll be there this afternoon" with that she continued down towards his home.

Neji could feel pain engulf his heart as he watched, what mattered most to him in life, walk away. He didn't belong with them, he ruined everything for them. Unfortunately they were bound to the Hyuuga and would never be away from him. How could he be a husband for her? How could he be a father to him? Those were the constant thoughts that ran through his mind. How would he manage to teach his son to be a man? He wasn't a man himself.

What he had done, conscious or not, was unforgivable.

But even so, being so close to her would light a torch in his darkened soul. Tenten. Every time he thought of her he would need her. Yet he wouldn't allow himself.

'_No_' he thought '_I don't deserve anything_'.

Neji ignored his minds command to go down to her; instead he headed in the opposite direction. He began to walk away, when it hit him,

"Hn, I forgot to inform her of the mission" He took a quick glance back and left.

To be continued...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

This fic will most likely be updated once a week but please remember to provide you with a good chapter I will need time so please keep any anger to a minimum. I will not post any less than five pages so it's worth the wait.

Reviews are appreciated

Echo then Rein


	2. return to the norm

Repent

Chapter 2: Return to the norm

--------------

Those who reviewed thanks, I've noticed that for the first chapter I didn't put much into what is currently going on. It will change, beware however I am not one of those people who will suffocate you in fluff I believe in the truth and this story holds many truths, it's a serious fic so please don't be childish. Read a fic with a plot for once,

Thanks.

Rafael and co-writter Naza.

--------------------------------------------------

A smirk was firmly plastered on the boy's face his hands were tucked inside the pockets of his sleeveless hoody as he leaned against the wall. The suns gleam reflected off his normally black hair to expose a tint of red. He shifted a little and resumed his watch over the classroom entrance,

"Bet you he's waiting for Kaizen-kun"

"What for?"

"He told me they were playing a game"

"A game?"

"Yep, to see who's number one"

"Really? I don't think Kaizen-kun knows about that game"

"Shh here he comes!"

The two girls quieted down as said boy came into the room; he was staring at the ground as he walked in. The boy on the wall seemed annoyed at not being noticed he got up and sat in his desk with a 'plop'. Kaizen took the chair opposite to him on his left. The girls, a row above the boys, shrugged at the lack of action and sat back down.

Shikamaru walked into the classroom in a rather sluggish manner. He yawned, scratched the back of his head and looked up to his students,

"I'll be leaving for a mission in two days and won't be returning for some time, Yes what is it Sereku?"

The boy who had been leaning on the wall earlier stood "Who's going to be our sensei then?"

"I'm unsure" Shikamaru answered truthfully "Does it really matter?" The boy slammed his hand on the table,

"Of course it matters! I need to become the strongest and I need a good sensei!"

"You can have the greatest teacher in the world it won't mean you'll learn anything" Sereku looked over to his left, Kaizen had his arms crossed defiantly,

"Oh so the great Hyuuga speaks" Sereku faced his classmate. Shikamaru rolled his eyes,

"Both of you quiet, it's too early for this" Sereku scoffed and sat back down, the girls in the back giggled "Now let's get started with the lesson"

--------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed rather normally or as normal as it could get. They practice hand signs, chakara formation, and target practice. Most doing horribly with the activities but it was expected from children so young. Once the day started fading into the afternoon they were taken outside to wait for their parent's arrival. Most left quickly others waited a while.More minutes passed by and the sensei assigned to the group began cloud watching. He then looked down and saw another parent leave with their child. _Damn, those two are left._

Kaizen and Sereku were taking turns throwing kunai's at the straw dummy, neither of them hitting the center. Sereku watched his classmate out of the corner of his eye; Kaizen wasn't throwing with any intention of hitting the target. He was just flicking the knife, Sereku focused on the target,

"Not really trying are you?" he commented casually. Kaizen didn't answer he only threw one faster. Sereku smirked; he had hit a bull's eye alright,

"Let me guess daddy troubles?"

"Mind your own business" Kaizen threw another one more violently,

"You're lucky you have a dad _Kaizen-kun_, I wish I had a dad"

"Take mine then"

"Nah" Sereku said "We have different eyes" He pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. Kaizen smiled and turned back to the target. He aimed and threw as hard as he could. The kunai zipped towards its target but was plucked out of the air by a familiar hand,

"That was going to hit!" he whined. Tenten gave him the knife,

"No way kiddo you would have missed" Sereku snickered, Kaizen glared at him "Come on we have to get going"

Her voice dropped from its usual tone, the boys didn't notice. The man leaning against the wall, however, did. He watched her with curiosity.

"When is your mother coming Sereku?" Tenten asked putting a soft hand on her sons shoulder,

"She's at work I was just keeping Kaizen safe"

"As if" Kaizen shot back as Sereku stuck out his tongue. She smiled in amusement,

"Well thank you young man, you should get home. You don't want to worry your mother do you?" Tenten called out to the boy who ran off into town. Her shoulders dropped a little as she looked downward to her son "Let's go bud"

----------------------------------------------------------

The walk toward the compound was a quiet one. Tenten had grabbed the necessary items for the night and stuffed them into her bag and a smaller one for her son. She will retrieve the rest later from her home. She looked downward towards her boy. He walked, or more, marched alongside her. Such a young child and he already exhibited traits that his father was known for.

Tenten shifted the bag on her shoulder and tightened her grip on the smaller bag in her hand. It seemed like a morbid walk towards their fate. She knew her son would object if she had told him earlier that they would stay at the compound. A frown made its way on her features but only momentarily. In public she was required to play the role of the 'happy wife'. The Hyuuga name must not be soiled with rumors, gossip, or actual truths. Such a grand truth and no one outside the Hyuuga walls knew about it.

So lost in thought was she, that she had not noticed her speed in pace until Kaizen ran up to her and tugged on her arm,

"Mother?" voice coated with worry. She smiled at him,

"Come on we're almost there."

-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the trip was silent and quick. Tenten rapped at the door which was opened by one of the gate keepers. The other stood vigilant eyeing those who entered; he gave Tenten a quick look over and nodded. They shut the gate behind her and took their posts once more. Tenten continued forth into the mansion. A Hyuuga servant walked up to her and took the bags she held knowing well were they belonged. Tenten thanked her and proceeded through the house. Two Hyuuga women conversing walked past Tenten. They gave her a silent stare and continued with their conversation,

Tenten understood why they stared. She hadn't been in the compound for a while now. She would usually leave her son with a member of the household and be on her own way, hoping and praying that she did not have to run into a family member who may want to discuss with her the reason she was not living with them. Why she wasn't upholding family tradition. Why she wasn't with her husband raising their child in the ways of the Hyuuga.

Tenten did not want to answer these questions, she did not want to hear them, and she wanted nothing to do with the past.

But Neji lived in the past.

She couldn't mend what they lost if he wasn't willing to move with her. Tenten closed her eyes briefly, painfully.

After turning down countless hallways they found the head of the Hyuuga sitting on cushioned seats. The training pad was behind him and a cup of tea was held in his hand. He was sitting across another elderly man. Both involved in a game of shougi. Hiashi moved a piece then stood, Tenten and Kaizen bowed,

"Tenten thank you for personally bringing my grandson to me" He said coolly. Tenten winced slightly, but gave a slight nod. The other elderly man stood and straightened his robes,

"And who might this young boy be" his voice was raspy but lacked the coldness of Hiashi's,

"This is my nephew's son Kaizen, another Hyuuga genius" Kaizen bowed at the sound of his name,

"Genius? Well it seems your father passed on some great traits to you boy"

"H-Hai" Tenten could tell he struggled to say it, to say anything about his father, was hard for the boy.

"Speaking of which here he comes now" Tenten whipped her head to look behind her; Kaizen had inched closer to Hiashi. Tenten walked up to Neji and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers.

These sign of affections weren't for Hiashi, Kaizen, nor themselves but the outsiders who stood beside Neji's uncle.

They were masters of acting. His eyes locked with hers, emotions that they both kept locked away were threatening to come out in a violent wave, but no. They were experts in containing these emotions as well.

"We have something to discuss" he whispered to her. She gave a slight nod and they separated. The old man gave a toothy smile,

"Ah to be young eh? With those great genetics I won't be surprised if we get another genius soon?" he directed his comment to Hiashi, who had accomplished to ignore him completely. Kaizen looked upward at his grandfather; the six year old child was at lost at what the man was hinting. His parents, however, were not.

"Please excuse us Hiashi-sama" Neji and Tenten bowed. Hiashi gave the signal of his consent. Neji looked over his son once more, "Kaizen stay here with your grandfather."

With that Neji turned and headed in the opposite direction with Tenten following closely behind. She had noticed Neji staring at their son and knew getting out of the situation was to everyone's best interest.

That old man may be a fellow Hyuuga, but he did not reside in the compound. He was a cousin of Hiashi's who, with a group of 5 other Hyuuga, were banned from the compound. They lived outside the village, usually doing work that required them to transfer goods to other countries. They were given the curse mark and another seal with disabled them from passing on their Byakugan blood limit. It was done so that in their travels they did not leave the seed of a Hyuuga in another country.

_As done before._ They supported the clan with their labor, rather than being ninja. It was that way, those who are not worthy of being a shinobi had two other choices. Be a servant or lose their Hyuuga traits and work to provide for the family.

Most chose to stay safe within the compound walls.

-------------------------------------------------------

Neji lead Tenten to his room. He watched as she looked around the room absorbing lost memories and feeling deep emotions. She walked across the room and took a seat next to the window, after glancing outside for a minute she turned to him. He shut door silently behind him and spoke,

"We've been assigned a mission. A-rank assassinations of the following people who have associations with Kabuto. The Hokage believes that they are too dangerous to be left alone and there have been reports of killings and tortures. I'll be leading the four man cell, we leave in two days" He handed her a folder with the mission specs inside. She seemed a little taken back,

"Neji…" she responded quietly running a hand through her hair "This mission will take weeks, if not months. What about Kaizen?"

"What about him?" he questioned, angered that she will begin to falter her duties as a ninja after years of devotion,

"Never mind" she put down the folder and picked up her bag that had been left in the room, proceeding into the bathroom. A knob was heard and then water running. Neji stormed out of his room, he needed to be in solitude for the rest of the day. He felt anger for some reason, was it her reaction? Was it the mission? Was the fact the fact that when she touched him earlier he wanted to embrace her and he knew he couldn't? It took most of his effort to contain himself from destroying the nearest possible object.

The after noon quickly faded into night. Not much had gone on since his conversation with Tenten. She had told Kaizen of her mission, the boy seemed bothered but spoke nothing of it. He watched Tenten drop to her knees to embrace their son. He heard her voice muttering into their son's ear, the boy simply nodded and wiped tears away from his face. Tenten's smile was pained and she took Kaizen's hand and led him to his quarters.

He had retreated to his own room and sat near the window in a meditating position. Neji closed his eyes and focused his breathing; he wanted to clear the jumble of thoughts and emotions that were circulating through his mind. _What did you tell Kaizen Tenten? Why did I see my son's tears? _Neji clenched his jaw in anger feeling the pressure between teeth. Inside he struggled with a storm of emotions however his appearance is the same cold, silent one that he is known for.

_Tenten._

He opened his eyes to see his wife who shut the door behind her. She then focused her gaze on him, perhaps contemplating why he was on the floor in the first place? He continued to read the movement of her eyes, how they kept moving from him to the bed and back to him again. Neji rose from the floor and passed by her without so much as a glance sitting on the edge of the bed. He could feel her glare as he adjusted his pillow and tossed the extra one to the other side of the bed. Finished with his adjustment he pulled away the covers and got underneath them resting his arm across his eyes. Tenten was staring at him in disbelief and he lifted his arm enough to see her from the bottom of his eyes,

"Are you not tired?" the question held what could have been sarcasm, maybe bitterness,

"Neji don't play games with me I'm no child!" her voice rose.

"There is no game Tenten, either sleep or don't" with that he covered his eyes once more. A low growl was heard and a click of a switch. Neji could feel an extra layer of darkness being pulled over his eyes. He heard her as she walked slowly to the other side of the bed, did minor adjustments, and finally lay down beside him.

It had been years, but that night, they shared the same bed. Neji made sure to get as close to the edge of his bed as possible. She mimicked his move. Sleeping on his side Neji tried to adjust himself to get a good night sleep, but with no avail. He could hear her breathing, faint, as she fell into slumber. It bothered him keeping him awake, memories of the past resurfaced. Back when they were younger, how she loved to lay upon him her breath would sooth him to sleep, their bodies fit perfectly into each other. Neji shifted to lie on his back, he started to get weary, before everything went black he glanced at her wondering if their bodies could fit together like they used to.

_She is the one I desire to be with._

_Then be with her._

_I love her._

_Than take her._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_I know I haven't updated in ages and have no escuse to baby my readers with. Sorry for the late update, there will be a new chapter up shortly._

_Thank you._


	3. Reasons why

Repent

Chapter 3: Reasons why

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unfortunatly_

_Thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated and motivates me to work harder._

_------------------------_

"Tenten…Tenten" he muttered uncomfortably.

'_That dream was too vivid_.' He thought to himself trying to rid himself of any images that were left of his dream. It only left him feeling flustered. Neji decided that a cold shower would be the best answer to his dilemma. His eyes opened slowly and gave no reaction to the sight in front of him. Tenten was surprisingly close compared to their distance last night. She lay on her side a stray hand was upon his arm, the other tucked underneath her head. He reasoned she was close enough to make a decent temperature difference which could have sparked the dream he had.

_Damn thoughts_. He cursed himself a few more times before getting up swiftly. Not without, however, laying her hand down gently on the bed.

He felt instant calm as the cold water hit his bare skin. The water's continuous drumming against the tiled bath floor was soothing. Neji found himself leaning his head against the bath wall. He was relaxed and paid no mind to the small creaking sound until he heard the screech of the sinks water faucet. He jerked his head to the side and tried to make out thru figure through the foggy glass door,

"Tenten" he was slightly annoyed that she would barge when it was clear he was in the shower,

"What wrong Neji?" she responded the way an adult would respond to a child who kept asking meaningless questions. Neji remained silent she took it as a hint of his growing irritation, she finished washing her face "I've seen you naked before Neji, after all you are my husband" with that she went on to brush her teeth. Neji was a little taken back by her crude comment, but accepted this truth and continued his shower.

She had left shortly after to take Kaizen to the academy. His son was capable of walking there himself but, he could tell she wanted time away from the compound. It didn't matter to him; he had his own errands to run. Unfortunately they were with Hinata and Hanabi, who were in charge of picking up some necessary ingredients for the night's dinner.

The two girls had met up with Ino and Sakura along the way and began a never ending conversation. Hanabi had found it amusing to hand him every bag after each purchase to the point that her could barely see above the boxes,

"Hinata-sama" Hinata turned away from the girls and looked up at her elder cousin "Are you done yet? It's getting late and I'm sure you haven't gotten a single thing that your father asked you" Hinata's eyes widened and she let out a small 'eep',

"S-Sorry girls I've lost track of time and I have a bunch of things to get for the dinner!" Hinata had more control over her stuttering, having gained confidence during the years,

"No prob, I had to go tend to the flower shop"

"Yea I'm due back at the hospital soon anyway" Hinata smiled at her two friends. Sakura started walking off and turned back to wait for Ino who was taking half of Neji's 'cargo' with her. He glared at her retreating form,

"Hey Neji-nii-san when was the last time you took Tenten shopping?" Hanabi asked innocently enough, Neji turned to her; Hinata was off inside the market,

"You know full well how long" his voice bitter, he turned away from her "Don't ask stupid questions" Hinata exited and saw both her cousin, and sister looking annoyed,

"D-Did I take that long?" The two walked off to the manor, Hinata just ran after them.

------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had disappeared into the kitchen along with the pile of bags that belonged to her. Seeing as that his presence was no longer needed he left, Tenten should be arriving soon, and he wanted to see her. His pace held no hurry though, and thus the reason Hanabi caught up to him. She had ran up to him and wrapped her hands around his torso, he was taken aback by her action,

"I'm sorry Neji-ni-san! What I said was uncalled for!"

"It's fine Hanabi"

"No it's not. I know how much you missed her and I shouldn't have said anything!"

"Its fine Hanabi" she opened her mouth to protest once more but he put his hand over mouth "I understand Hanabi, you didn't do it on purpose" She gave a small smile and let go of her older cousin. She began talking about something, but he was unsure of what, in truth he wasn't listening. He had heard the loud creaking of the gates and that had caught most of his attention. He then heard her voice greeting one of the guards.

Tenten came in after her morning, and part of the afternoon, long absence. Neji turned away from Hanabi for a second to watch them come through the gates,

"Kaizen's gonna grow up to be quite the looker isn't he?" she said jokingly. Neji looked at her from the corner of his eye and turned back to his family "Ohh I know I'll help him get ready for the dinner!" Hanabi dashed off. Neji sighed and walked after her.

Tenten, who didn't see either of them coming, jumped in surprise when Hanabi practically pounced on her son. Kaizen fell to the ground with and 'oof' and just as quickly as he had fallen, Hanabi pulled him back up,

"Come on Kaizen-kun let's get you ready for dinner!" Kaizen didn't have a chance to respond, Hanabi had already taken off again pulling him behind her. Tenten chuckled at their antics as Neji finally reached her stopping a couple of feet away. She looked up at him and gave a rare but real smile. She latched her arm with his, Neji simply watched her. _Is this an act? Is Tenten forcing herself to be happy?_

"We should go get ready too" she said softly pulling him along with her as they walked back to their room.

--------------------------------------------------

They took turns taking showers, Tenten had gone in first, and Neji in the meantime had picked out his garment for the evening. One of his distant cousins had stopped by to drop off Tenten's dress; he took it and laid it across the bed. It was a beautiful dark blue dress, with a long slit in the back that opened from the nape of the neck to the small of the back. It was formal, but not enough to be uncomfortable to be in. He knew. She was in this same dress the day they conceived their son. How it fit her still he didn't know. She had gotten slightly taller but she hadn't gained weight. Life as a ninja, unless one was Chouji, didn't allow a person to get obese.

Tenten stepped out of the shower hand drying her hair with a towel. He half expected her to walk out nude, unfortunately _'unfortunately?'_ that wasn't the case. He was taken aback by his own thought. She looked down at the dress and sighed,

"I really need to get a new wardrobe" He would have laughed at her comment were he anyone else, he simply took his robe and stepped into the bath room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the fogged mirror. Her personal items lay on the sink scattered everywhere, what little he had there before seemed to have been lost amongst her own items.

'_Is this it? Forget the past and move back in as though nothing has happened' _Neji stared at himself in the mirror his thoughts once again wandering in dangerous territory _'I am handed the women I love, only to know she will be taken from me soon enough. I am reunited with my son, only to know he'll be taken from me soon enough. I'm given two months to act as though nothing has happened. Two months to have my family'_

The bitter laugh that escaped from his lips helped refrain himself from punching trough the mirror; he hated the man that stared back at him.

The water was as cold as it could get, he made sure of it. He needed to wash away the anger, the never ending anger, which occupied his heart. Anger at himself for being weak. Anger for being a man. He gave another bitter smile as he stepped out of the shower _'They're pretty much the same thing"_

He put on his robe and tied the black sash around his waist. Going on to dry his waist long hair, when he found it moderately dry he stepped out of the bath room to be greeted by Tenten already in her dress. She seemed to be struggling with the stringing of dress's slit. She had sensed his presence but did not look up at him,

"Neji" she continued trying to tie it herself "Can you-" Neji raised an eyebrow, she looked up and smiled light heartedly "Can you help me tie this?"

He nodded and walked over to her, she turned her back to him. The dark blue fabric hugged her every curve but was loose enough to allow movement. The slit like opening had loops on the edge of the fabric where the threads of cloth were to weave into creating a crosshatching pattern on her back. He wove the strings carefully not wanting to ruin the final look of the dress. Neji strung the last loop and tied it into a small bow at the end. For some reason though it had taken him quite some time to realize he was done, his hands lingered on the bow,

"Thank you Neji" her voice snapped him out of his trance but he remained behind her. She took a brush that was by the table and began brushing her hair, which took her no longer than a couple of minutes "Let me to comb your hair" He was startle by her command, but could not deny her wish.

If that was what she wanted he would give it to her. Neji gave no reply. Knowing Tenten knew him well enough to understand what his silence meant.

She took his desks chair and placed it front of her; he took his positions and began to feel the tug of the comb. It slid through his strands easily, unlike hers as he recalled. Before she had hacked most of it off it used to be above her waist. However, the wavy strands were constantly in knots and he found himself many times untangling her hair. It was an amusing past time but now was only a memory. At the thought of her he had grabbed her arm and pulled her slightly forward, he then tilted his head and looked directly in her eyes,

"You were beautiful with long hair, I still do not know the reason why you cut it" his voice was soft but it held want,

"I grew up Neji, I needed to change myself" she paused "Why did you change Neji?" he closed his eyes, and suddenly squinted. A hot tear fell upon his face, his eyes opened slowly again. She had her head turned wiping her eyes, he stood and pulled her into his embrace,

"Please forgive me when you're ready" he whispered in her ear. He had known that she had never truly forgiven him and that it would take time for her to truly give him that right,

"Neji" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. They stared at each other; their breathing became heavier. Tenten was looking for anything to end the conversation, he noticed in the way her eyes tried to avert his gaze. She heard people laughing outside and forced a smile to her face "Should we go then?"

He nodded pushing back a strand of her hair, she took his arm and they walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

Lanterns adorned the many hallways of the Hyuuga compound as voices and music filled the atmosphere. Tenten smiled at the family members who were scattered through out the halls. They were laughing and drinking with each other, often cheering when they saw the couple walking together down the hall. It had been like this for a few years now. The old rules of the Hyuuga were dying.

Hiashi had noticed the steady fall of the clan's structure. He noticed that the family was miserable, cursed because of their fate as Hyuuga. He did not want fate to control his family; he was destined to improve the Hyuuga. It was a task his brother had left for him before his death. He had opened Hiashi's eyes to the unfairness and foolishness of their rules. And thus these rules were steadily being recreated by the leader of the Hyuuga himself. To this day they are still being remade and thus the tension between houses has died. In its place came a strong bond between each Hyuuga member. Each member had a role and in the end it led to the betterment of the clan, of the family.

Neji still had his curse seal but he was no longer cursed, it was the only positive thing that had happened to him during the last six years. He was only grateful that his children and their children would not have to suffer the same fate.

-----------------------------------------------

They reached the dining area seeing others already seated in their proper seats along the long stretch of a table. A few Hyuuga members greeted them as they walked on to their seats. Hinata was seen trying to fix up Naruto's robe, she turned and waved at them. Tenten walked over to the couple Neji in tow,

"Hinata you look beautiful" Tenten admired the kimono she wore, a light lavender color. Hinata blushed and muttered a thank you,

"Oy what about me? Don't I look stunning in these dull colors" Naruto pointed to himself. A grin plastered on his face. Neji suppressed the urge to roll his eyes,

"You pretty much look like everyone else, but if you want a compliment I could spare you one" Tenten joked. Naruto gave a fake frown and smiled again, "Hanabi-san!" he called out waving an arm in the air,

Hanabi who was walking with Kaizen turned and trotted over. She was holding Kaizen's hand; apparently against his will since he had his head turned away from her and looked to be pouting. A small hint of red adorned his cheeks. Naruto looked down at him "Why are you blushing?" Kaizen tried to pull his hand away from Hanabi with no avail,

"Kaizen you look handsome" Tenten said trying to avert the conversation from embarrassing her son. She raised an eye brow "I see you went with a new hairstyle tonight?"

Indeed he had the boy sported a new hair style. Most of his hair was tied in a high ponytail with loose bangs to frame his young face. He wore dark robes which were usually assigned to the young children in the clan until they proved themselves to the worthy. But the dark color only added to the boys uptight new look. He could pass off as a noble's child with no problem,

"Like it Tenten-san? Just wait; once he's older that hair-do will sure make him a wanted man." Tenten laughed, Neji couldn't believe what was spurting out of his younger cousin's mouth,

"Yea right girls don't go for guys with pretty long hair, I mean come on! If I didn't see their face I could confuse Neji and Kaizen for a girl. I think he should cut off his hair and spike it like mine" he smiled so widely it causes his eyes to squint. When he opened them he received the death glares from both Neji and his son. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "Soo we should go get our seats then don't' want to miss out on the food eh?"

Naruto pulled Hinata with him, Tenten and the others followed shortly after.

-----------------------------------------------------

Something didn't seem right. The second they were led to their assigned seats, he knew something wasn't right.

Everyone was already seated, still conversing amongst themselves, and watching as dishes were placed in front of them. Hiashi was to be at the head of the table, his left. Next to him, on his left, sat Tenten and beside her sat Hinata. After Hinata sat two elders who were busy talking with the other two across the table. Across Hinata sat Hanabi, then Naruto and finally Kaizen.

But it wasn't the seating which bothered him. It was the fact that on his left and on the other side of Kaizen, were empty seats. After the empty seats sat the rest of the family, every one in the house hold was present so why were there two seats left open like that? Neji turned his attention to his uncle who had walked in and sat at his designated seat, the room grew quiet with his presence. His expression seemed serious but he lifted the glass that was in his hand and addressed his family,

"This is a toast to the engaged couple, my daughter Hinata and one of Konoha's finest shinobi, Naruto. The Hyuuga clan will take in its newest member and wish that these two will bring prosperity to the clan" At the end of his short toasting he drank from his glass, as did the rest of table and then began eating. The conversation began once more, sake was passed around, and the once rare laughter was heard.

Neji however wasn't able to talk and laugh like the others. Something was bothering him and he didn't' know why. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time. Naruto was busy stuffing his face, Kaizen watching intently and handing him extra servings of whatever was around. Hinata and Tenten were talking together Hanabi giving her opinion on the matter across the table. Hiashi and the elders were holding their own conversation, a chuckle or two escaping some of the older men's mouths. Everything seemed fine, yet he was staring intently at the empty seats. He waited for something to happen, anything to happen.

And then it did.

The doors to the dinner hall were opened by a guard. No one seemed to notice it but him. Naruto saw Neji turned to the door and turned himself to see what was so interesting to catch the solemn Hyuuga's attention.

A woman with dark, waist long hair walked in. She wore a dark green dress, a family crest embedded on the dresses sohulder. She walked over to Hiashi a small child followed her, and both gave Hiashi a bow. He pointed over to Neji and Kaizen then said something. Both women and child nodded. The pair split, the women came over to Neji's side and the boy went over to Kaizen.

Neji could only think that his expression was that of horror as the women sat next to him. Tenten had followed the women's movements but once she had sat down she turned her back completely towards him and began eating,

"It's been a while hasn't it Neji?" the women said, he picked up a trace of cockiness in her voice,

"Akkei"

"Did you miss me?" she turned to him and gave him a sly smile. Neji felt Tenten tense up behind him; he narrowed his eyes at her,

"What are you doing here?" his voice was cold and serious,

"I brought you your son. What wrong? I see the whole family here, oh wait let me guess. You weren't expecting me. I know you aren't one for unexpected things but don't worry" she patted his shoulder and began eating "I won't be in the way"

-----------------------------------------------

Kaizen handed Naruto another bowl and watched as his 'uncle to be' gorged himself in food. He turned back to his own plate and lifted the fork to his mouth when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hello Kaizen" he had dropped his fork and whipped his head over to the voice,

"H-Heki" he sputtered surprised, the boy knelt down beside him,

"What's wrong surprised to see me?" he took something from Kaizen's plate and leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I can't believe you're surprised to see your own brother" He snickered,

"I'm not surprised" Kaizen lied and pushed his brother off him, Naruto looked down at the boys not hearing their conversation. He gave Heki a thumbs up and returned to his bowl,

"Hey Kaizen"

"Leave me alone"

"Do you think father will be happy now?" Kaizens eyes shifted to the short haired boy next to him who was eyeing the food in front of him. His eyes then darted over to Kaizen "Do you think he'll be happy now that I brought him my mother"

"What?" Kaizen seethed,

"Your mother was just like mine, a woman who father slept with once with no care for the women whatsoever. But your mother stopped being useful to him, so I brought mi-" he didn't finish his sentence. Kaizen had swung his fist into the younger boys face with no second thought. Heki wiped his now bleeding lip only to have Kaizen punch him again.

The whole room seemed to pause as they watched Kaizen standing over his brother his fist raised once more,

"Enough!" Hiashi's voiced bellowed. Kaizen looked up towards his grandfather and was suddenly lifted in the air by Neji "Neji, take him outside until he can control that temper of his"

The room remained silent, watching as Neji took a struggling Kaizen outside. There was a long awkward silence, Hanabi cleared her throat and stood up with her glass,

"A toast to the Hyuuga fighting spirit. May it live on in all of us!" The rest of the table cheered and drank from their glass. The noise took over once more. She sighed and sat back down,

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked her as she sat back down; he took a chug from his glass,

"Let's just say Kaizen and his brother don't get along"

"Brother!!!" he spat out his drink, wiping his mouth quickly he turned to Tenten. Her attention was focused on the food in front of her. Her eyes were covered by her hair "Don't tell me that Neji, he didn't…did he?"

"I'm not the one to tell you" Naruto stood up "Wait where are you going?"

"I need to talk to that bastard"

----------------------------------------------------

_The next chapter might take a little longer to post than this one but rest assured I will work on it as fast as I can. _

_Besides I can't go anywhere without Echo jumping at on my back and calling me a lazy bastard._

_Thank you._

Rein


	4. The Hearts Walls

The late update was for a number of things, but I won't bore you with the details only that last chapter didn't end the way I wanted and i was stuck with a hard follow up. However on the time off I thought of the holes to fill into the story it should be smooth sailing now,

Thank you for bearing with me,

Rein.

--------------------------------

Repent

Chapter 4: The Hearts Walls

It had all happened too quickly: Tenten and Kaizen moving in, Akkei's and Heki's arrival, and the ruining of the evening. The smug expression Akkei wore when Neji had to drag Kaizen out. He wondered how drunk he must have been to have slept with such a woman.

He stormed through the compound, trying to get further and further away from everyone. Kaizen was carried like a log, held by his waist with his arms and legs dangling in the air. Neji made sure he was far enough away from the dining hall before he placed Kaizen down. The child swatted his hand away and fixed his robes. After a moment of contemplating what to say Neji finally spoke,

"What you did was unacceptable. Your mother has raised you to know better" Kaizen turned his head,

"As if you would know" he grunted. Neji's eyes narrowed at his statement,

"I may not be a model father to you but I'm still your father"

"No you're not!" Kaizens voice rang out loudly, high pitched in frustration. He was trembling with anger "You're Hekimaru's father not mine!"

Neji's expression turned to that of pain. However it wasn't entirely from the childs statement. No this pain was cause by a fist that had landed squarely on his jaw.

The blonde has appeared out of nowhere and punched the elder Hyuuga. Neji stumbled back a bit, more out of surprise as his hand reached up to touch his swollen cheek. His gaze met with that of the clearly enraged Naruto,

"You bastard!" The younger man seethed. Kaizen backed away from his uncle and ran off into the gardens. Neji watched as Kaizen retreated from the scene. Naruto stepped into his line of sight

"He's not your problem right now Hyuuga I am" Naruto grabbed Neji's robes and pinned him against a pillar,

"Get off of me Naruto" it was a warning. Naruto let out a chuckle and turned back to the Hyuuga,

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" he spat, a little too vicious "I want you to tell me what happened!"

"There's no need to tell you what happened because it's obvious" Neji had peeled away Naruto's hands but did not move from his position. Naruto resisted the urge to punch Neji again,

"Correct me if I'm wrong here Neji. You're gonna' stand there and tell me that you slept with another woman while married to Tenten?!" Neji turned his head, Naruto's eyes widened in response "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO HER AND FEEL NOTHING!!!" Naruto stuck a nerve and before he could react Neji's hands had shot out and latched onto the younger ninja's robe lifting him upward in the process, Naruto glared down at Neji.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!" he bellowed, almost shaking Naruto "To wake up next to a strange woman, to know only one thing could have happened and instantly know everything in your life will change!!! To have your wife, who should have been the one in the bed with you, walk in and assume what you have already concluded!!! To know nothing of the previous night but have to deal with the consequences the following morning. To lose everything you had over a mistake you don't even remember!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING NARUTO!!!"

Naruto was dropped on the floor and Neji glared at him, his breathing ragged, part of his lip slightly raised. Naruto stood and took a good look at his friend,

"If you didn't have a clue of what happened why didn't you tell Tenten-"

"Tell her what Naruto? That I conveniently lost my memory of what happened? What will that change? Even more so, who would believe such a stupid story, how could one forget something so grand? Not even **I **believe that story!"

Naruto's head dropped as he stared into the ground, he felt as though he was losing another friend. Memories hit the blonde as he lifted his head with new determination, he would not let another one of his friends fall into the darkness.

"There has to be a reason for all of it. Something happened to you, I know something must have happened" Naruto's voice carried desperation and worry that he was feeling for his slightly deranged comrade. The events of the past had clearly scarred the Hyuuga greatly.

"Reason? What would that change Naruto? No, the only thing I need do is recall the memories from that night; once I know what happened I can repent fully for my mistake. Perhaps find out if I had chosen my fate that night…" he paused "All I can do is take responsibility for what I have done"

It hit the blonde with full force as he realized that the man in front of him wasn't thinking of the real problem at hand.

_Tenten, must have cried so much and little Kaizen can only express hatred. They both…they're suffering just as much as Neji. Yet they all pretend everything is fine…what the hell is wrong with them?!_

"I won't let you" Naruto whispered in anger, his thoughts were filling in the blanks of the past years "You're destroying your whole family over something that happened years ago"

"That event marked the end of what bond I had with my family. Tenten would never accept or understand what happened that night. **I** have yet to understand what occurred! How could she possibly understand?" he scoffed "You speak big words Naruto but know nothing"

Naruto raised his voice once more "Y-You…don't have the slightest clue do you?!" Neji's expression became blank, almost as if ignoring the younger man "Tenten…she loves you and you 'assume' that she wouldn't understand. That's just like you Neji!!! Don't you know? She was the only person who has always stood beside you!"

"Naruto" he said calmly, like a parent trying to explain something complicated to a child "We no longer have a connection, we-"

"NO!!! I know you Neji! You're the kind of stupid person who pushes people away! Instead of trying to mend your relationship with her, you push her away thinking it's best for everybody!"

"I ruined her life, I broke her heart" It was his heart speaking now not him; this was as much a painful memory as the death of his father. Memories, painful memories resurfaced "I cannot ruin it again" Again Neji felt the force of Naruto's right hook,

"Stop being a dumbass!!! She won't be happy away from you, away from the only man she loves, away from the father of her child, and the person she admires most!!! I think you're the only one who still dwells on the past. Why won't you get over what happened and move on?! Tenten needs you, Kaizen needs you!"

"Why the hell do you care?" Neji felt himself losing control of his emotions, or losing whatever control he had left.

"Because…you're my friend and my family…I'm getting married and if I had done something like that" he paused and clenched his fists "I would have gotten on my knees and begged Hinata for forgiveness!!! It's that damn pride of yours and your fear of letting go!"

Naruto put his hands on his knees, regaining his breathe from his 'hopefully' motivational speech. He looked up into the Hyuuga eyes and saw…nothing. Neji simply turned around and over his shoulder said,

"I will not beg for her forgiveness. She should give it to me when she wants"

"No Neji" Naruto replied his back now turned to his friend "If you want truly want to be forgiven you must show her, make an effort to, repair what you lost. If you just stand around and expect everything to fix itself you are sadly mistaken"

Neji turned to Naruto to see him retreating; he stood and digested the younger mans words._ Causing more pain? _He clenched his fists and retreated into the darkened hallways.

---------------------------------------------------

Tenten stood in their room, stretching from sitting so long on the floor. It had been a long night of packing, of thinking, of frustration, and of embarrassment, but even with all the distractions she had gotten it done. On the floor lay her work of art. All of her things for the mission: scrolls, medical supplies, equipment, clothing (not much), some money, and outdoor supplies, were all neatly arranged and packed into her bag. She went over her usual check list and made sure everything she would need was present.

"Yep got everything…Or almost" She sat down in a near chair and covered her face with her hands "Where the hell is that man?"

Neji had not appeared at their room last night, actually the last time she saw him was when he dragged Kaizen out of the dining hall. She had questioned the boy earlier, he told her he had run off and that Naruto was the one left with him. She questioned a few other Hyuugas but they hadn't seen him either. After that she had given up looking for him, there was no point in looking for a man who did not want to be found.

Tenten, although in denial, did not want to know what he was doing, or what he might have done.

_Damn it_

Did she have so little confidence in him? No. She had no confidence in herself; she was too afraid to lose him. This caused her to jump to conclusions. It was in her nature, as a kunoichi. A kunoichi was always on their toes and expected anything and everything to happen.

_Damn it_

All she wanted was to get on with the mission, chop off a few heads, and come back to her son. She wanted to move on with her life but _nooo_.

_Everything has to get complicated, what the hell happened to the simple times?_

Rubbing her temples she decided to stand and head out herself. Whether he showed up or not wasn't her responsibility. She swung her pack onto her shoulders and, after taking one last glance at the room, walked out.

-----------------------------

Everything was quiet around the household. Some of the servant girls walked by her talking to each other and carrying towels, others were discussing shinobi issues. Everything was calm as though last nights event did not happen. Tenten smiled to herself,

_Perfect. _

She turned another corner sharply and bumped into someone,

"I'm sorry" extending a hand to the women on the floor. The shorter woman took her hand and once she was on her feet looked up to Tenten,

"Thanks for the lift"

_Akkei…_

Tenten didn't know whether to ask this woman about Neji's whereabouts. Neji was her husband after all shouldn't she know were he was? Why would she have to ask his…concubine?

_Concubine? What the hell is wrong with me? Neji was only with her once, right? Right? Yes, I believe in him so that would make her a fling? What the hell is the technical term, where's a dictionary when I need one?!_

Akkei stood there watching as Tenten seemed to be fighting with herself, the black haired women yawned. Tenten snapped her head up,

"Oh sorry" _Damn it_ "I was thinking about the mission ahead, did you need something?" Akkei stood there for a moment blinking and then slapped her forehead,

"Oh yes, I was looking for Neji have you seen him?" a grin was plastered on her face. Tenten narrowed her eyes "Hiashi asked me to fetch him"

Tenten's shoulders unconsciously dropped she didn't know she had tensed to the sound of his name escaping her lips. Akkei caught on,

"Oh please Tenten you didn't think I was looking for him for myself were you?" Akkei put her hand on her chest and let out a laugh "Don't flatter yourself"

"What?" her teeth were clenched together, the words barely escaping Tenten's lips,

"Tenten, dear, Neji was a one time thing. I'm from a noble family and I've always received everything I wanted. Men are no different" she snorted to herself as if it were the funniest thing in the world "He was just another one of those wants of mine, unfortunate however that I was stuck with a brat huh?"

Tenten's expression was unreadable. A mixture of shock, anger, disbelief, and hurt were painted across her features. Akkei had been still ranting oblivious to Tenten's glare,

"I mean you got stuck with a kid too didn't you"

"I wasn't '_stuck_' with a kid" she seethed. Akkei shrugged,

"Well as interesting as this conversation was I must get going, oh and tell Neji, Hiashi was looking for him. Thanks" She walked around Tenten, leaving her with an uncomfortable feeling in her heart.

_Damn it all._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

The events of the previous night were still fresh in Neji's mind. He had left the compound after his conversation with Naruto and spent the night at Konoha's memorial. Hours were spent staring at the black stone as he silently asked his own father for guidance. It was only when the first few rays of sunshine that he realized he should head back. He had thought by now the commotion would be over, apparently not. For as soon as he was spotted he was told to report to Hiashi.

Now, here he sat in the presence of his uncle waiting for whatever lecture the old man was ready to give him. Instead he sat sipping his tea oblivious to his nephew's unusual uptightness. After another couple of sips he gently placed the clay cup down. He then proceeded to take out a scroll from his sleeve and rested it on the table,

"Neji I understand that you are to depart for you mission this after noon am I correct?"

"Yes Hiashi-sama" A pause…a long pause,

"Neji, you are the pride of the Hyuuga and as your uncle I could not be anymore satisfied with the way you have grown. Your father would be proud" the elder man cleared his throat "As your Uncle I have wished for your happiness and the betterment of our family have, as my brother wished. I wanted to make someone who had the capacity to lead the Hyuuga, become head of our clan. But you do understand why it cannot be you" Several seconds passed.

Neji knew exactly why, he had broken the rules.

"Yes"

"However I thought of the next best thing" Neji shifted his gaze from the table to his uncle "I shall take one of your sons as heir"

"Hiashi-sama…" Neji stifled a sigh that almost escaped "I do not wish for my sons to go through what you and my father went through"

"Neji I am in need of an heir. Hinata, Hanabi, and you have reasons why you cannot lead the Hyuuga. Yet both your boys have the capacity to lead"

"Hiashi-sama they are but children and yet you plan to transform them into an ideal lea-" Hiashi raised his hand, Neji let out a breath of air,

"Your fathers wished for you to be given rank in the clan deserving of your talent" Neji thought back to his father, the look on his face as he watched Hinata struggle with something Neji picked up naturally "Now you are a father. Do you not wish the same for your sons?"

Neji stood and immediately felt unease in the pit of his stomach for his rudeness. He swallowed a lump that had formed in the back of his throat, what Hiashi was asking of him…To give away his sons freedom for their betterment. Yet it was only one child who would gain this title. However, there was no way to argue with the older man, this conversation was more to inform Neji of what he was going to do. He never had a choice in the matter.

"Do as you wish then Hiashi-sama" he bowed to the older man "I must be off now I'm still behind in preparations for my leave."

Hiashi acknowledged him and began reading the scroll he had previously pulled out. Neji stepped out into the hall, he felt defeated. Then a familiar presence approached him,

"Oh there you are" Akkei gave him a looking over "So I'm guessing Hiashi-sama has informed you about his plan with the boys"

"You knew then?"

"Of course. In return for giving Hakimaru to the Hyuuga he is automatically given main branch status"

"You gave away your son?"

"I did what was best for everyone, besides he'll like it here. He'll have a father, a brother, maybe a new mother if Tenten's nice"

Neji Ignored her last comment "You gave away your son so he can gain more status power?" Akkei chuckled,

"Maybe"

"Then why are you still lingering around here? He's already on the list for potential heir"

"True but I'm not here for him. I was sent by my village for political reasons, trying to get another treaty started" she started picking at her nails,

"Last time that happened it ended in tragedy" she blew on her figernails and shrugged,

"Well then we'll have to be extra careful this time?" She patted his shoulder "Well I'm off, being a representative takes a lot of work. Oh and Tenten seemed to be looking for you earlier maybe she thought you had abandoned her again. The woman's paranoid I tell you" She let out a laugh, and strolled off.

--------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him much time to get everything ready, he was organized. Neji had left Hinata and Hanabi a note to watch over Kaizen and Hekimaru. The boys weren't on good terms and he didn't want to return to a war zone. As he continued through the compound he had accidentally come across his younger boy. Hekimaru had been training with another Hyuuga, he stopped and looked over to Neji. He then ran over and hugged his father wishing him good luck and promising to behave. He then left and began training again. Neji watched him for a few moments as the boy did a few gentle fist movements and then left.

Once out of the compound he made his way into the center of town. Time was on his side; he still had a hour before leaving and was contemplating whether to revisit the memorial. However he quickly changed his mind as he entered a dango shop and sat besides a known weapons mistress,

"Neji" she greeted drinking her tea and taking another bite of the colorful food. He ordered something "Where were you last night?" She tried to hide the suspicion in her voice but had failed misserably,

"I went to visit my father"

"Oh" silence once more. He drank the warm green liquid savoring its unique taste. Tenten shifted "Have you said good-bye to your sons?"

He cringed and felt guilty. He had not made an effort to see either of his sons before leaving, Hekimaru had been lucky to be in his path of travel. But this would not matter to Tenten, she would only think about the fact that he gave his farewells to one boy and not the other. He lied,

"I was on my way to see Kaizen at the academy. I only stopped by because you were here; I was given word you were looking for me"

"I was" she stated simply "Well let's go then, I was also planning to see Kaizen once more" they stood up and left the shop. Warm air greeted them both and familiar noises filled the empty pauses in their conversation,

"You are very attached to him"

"Any mother would be attached to their child" softness filled her voice "Especially if it's a son, mothers have strong bonds with their sons"

"Bonds…a bond between a father and son is difficult" quiet, they felt uncomfortable near each other all of a sudden "How can I be a father to one boy and an enemy to another?"

"Neji..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His gaze fell on her; unused to feeling her hands, the warmth that it held, and it's rough texture from years of training "Kaizen does care for you…he's just confused and angry" He wanted the topic to end and fortunately it did. They arrived at the academy court yard; the children were tossing kunai at the straw targets. The two adults searched for a white eyed child.

--------------------------------

"You're parents are leaving today aren't they?"

"Yes"

"Are you gonna' miss them" Sereku mocked quivering his bottom lip "Gonna' miss mommy and daddy?" Kaizen almost shoved him out of the tree they were sitting in,

"Shut up!" he crossed his arms "Only babies miss their mothers.And there's no way I would miss '_him_'. Besides I'm too old to miss anyone"

"Yea well if you're soo grown up you wouldn't mind doing a little dare. If I win I get to can you baby white eyes for the rest of the week and you'll have to drink milk from a bottle for a week during our lunch periods"

"Fine, but if I win you'll have to put your moms make up and wear a sign that says I'm a girly boy and I like tea parties"

"Deal" The boys shook on it, Sereku then pointed off in the distance "I dare you to go over to your dad who's over with sensei and say 'Daddy I wuv you soo much and I wanna' grow up just like you!" Kaizen looked over to where Sereku pointed. Neji and Tenten were talking to one of the older teachers,

"No way give me something else to do"

"What did you say baby white eyes?"

"Give me another dare!"

"Want you bottle lil' baby?" Sereku stuck out his bottom lip and stuck his thumb in his mouth,

"Fine! Jerk!" Kaizen jumped out of the tree and could hear Seraku laughing. He walked over to Tenten with his hands in his pockets. The two watched as Kaizen stood in front of them suddenly; he looked at their feet and mumbled something.

"What did you say babe?" Tenten leaned closer to the child,

"Good luck on your mission" he said, Tenten smiled and hugged the boy. HIs eyes darted over to Neji and then back to the ground, Tenten caught this,

"I'm going to head off to the gates to make sure the others haven't left. Join me when you're done Neji" she kissed Kaizen and walked off. Kaizen gritted his teeth and looked up at his father,

"I…I uh"

"Kaizen I have somewhere to be if you're going to say something spit it out already" Kaizen turned to look and his father and pointed an accusing finger,

"You better protect mother with your life or I'll never forgive you!!!" Neji's was taken aback with the bold statement,

"Fine" Kaizens hand dropped slowly by his side, he felt sick. Without a single thought he lunged himself forward and wrapped his arms around Neji's waist,

"Please don't die" he whispered. Nejis throat suddenly felt dry as he placed an uncertain hand on the boys head. Just as quickly as the boy embraced his father he let go "I want you to come back so that when I'm strong enough I can beat you up. Promise ok?"

"Hn" Neji couldn't even form words; he gave a curt nod and walked off. Kaizen watched his retreating form. He felt emptiness after embracing Neji, he wanted to hold on longer…maybe be held in return. Sereku stood beside him and started snickering,

"Here you dropped this earlier" He placed something in Kaizen's hand and ran off. Kaizen looked down to see a bottle full of cold white milk,

"Jerk"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are appreciated, updates as soon as can. Seems fanfic nej/ten is going through a dry spell so I guess I'll have to up my game.

Thanks again for reading remember, without something bad you can never receive something great. Just remember that for those who read.

Rein


	5. Too Far Away

Yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've decided to stop putting it off and write. And yes this story does consist of romance, drama, humor, and horror. You'll understand more next chapter, so read, review and enjoy. I'll get myself writing the next chapter now.

Rein.

-----

Repent

Chapter five: Too far away

-----

The class room filled with its usual rustle, kids chatting exited to see each other after the weekend. Kaizen on the other hand was silent at his desk, Sereku glared at him intently from his own desk,

"What is he doing this time?"

"I guess a staring contest" indeed Kaizen had turned to Sereku and started glaring back at him,

"Who do you think will win?"

"Sereku, since his eyes are smaller than Kaizens"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno' I'm six!" the girls were beginning an argument over eyes when,

"YOSH!!!! Look at the youthful students I was assigned to watch over!!!"

You could hear the snap of their necks as Kaizen and Sereku turned over to the direction of the megaphone only to see a man dressed in green spandex. Kaizen's eye twitched,

"AH!!! Little Neji how are you!!" He ran over to then young boy who shrank back in his seat. He then picked Kaizen up and threw him in the air "Ah I haven't seen you in days! I was told Tenten-san and Neji-san were leaving so I decided to protect you in the meantime isn't that great!!!" Lee kept throwing the young boy in the air catching him like a rag doll. Finally the overly youthful man stopped and set him on the ground softly. Lee petted his head.

"One day my youth filled students you shall also be able to throw academy students in the air with ease" he laughed out loud. Everyone else sweat dropped, Kaizen was clutching onto his chest,

"Now I understand that Shikamaru-sensei has been teaching you how to handle weapons carefully, but I say you never learn anything without breaking a few bones and cutting yourself up a bit!" he laughed once more. Everyone backed against their chairs. Sereku raised his hand "Yes Spiky-san?"

"Uh yea…can we do something other than kunai practice?" The rest of the students nodded their heads vigorously,

"OK then let me see what else is important for a shinobi…" he was tapping his chin. Some kid in the back of the class was whimpering "I got it! Everyone line up at the door"

The students hesitantly made their way down the steps, some were trembling, others talking about their insane new teacher. Sereku crept up behind Kaizen,

"When I asked for a great sensei it didn't mean I also wanted a crazy one"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaizen just shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took two strikes of the stone for the fire to light up. It quickly engulfed the logs that were provided for it. Shikamaru placed two forked sticks on either side of the fire and a longer one, with impaled fish, on top of the two forked ones. With his handy work done he sat down on a nearby rock and watched the flames dance. Temari sat a few feet away untying her hair and shaking her hair free from their former tied state. Shikamaru let out a chuckle at her actions, she turned to him,

"What's so funny? I could use a good laugh" she said with her threat embedded carefully in her words. He stretched and leaned backwards laying upon the smooth surface of the stone,

"Don't start, petty things always end in arguments" she ground her teeth at his remark "I wonder where the other two went"

"They went to fetch some water I believe" she ruffled the back of her hair,

"That was 15 minutes ago. The river is just beyond that tree line"

"I don't think you understand the concept of husband and wife. They need time together you know" Shikamaru opened his eyes to the night sky and gazed deeply into the nothingness.

--------------------

Neji tore his eyes away from the stars and brought cold water upon those same white orbs. The water was cool against his sweaty skin, worked hard from the days travel through what seemed like an endless wood. The water rippled with the movements of another, he turned his head, to see her bare back. She shifted again bringing handfuls of water to the back of her neck, a sigh escaped her throat. He turned back to his original line of sight,

"Neji why did Hiashi summon you?" she said with more of a business like tone than anything, thus he answered her in the same manner,

"He informed me of his decision to train Kaizen and Hekimaru to be heir"

"Oh" she paused "I wish I had been informed of such a decision in our child's life"

"I just finished informing you"

"Neji why did you agree to such a decision"

"Because it was Hiashi-sama who proposed it"

"Ah yes Hiashi-sama the man you have yet deny"

"Hiashi has done many good things for me. Kaizen was the least I could give in return"

"Neji pay back you uncle with something other than my son's future!"

"Your son indeed"

"Neji…"

"I realized the consequences Tenten but I have no choice" He turned to face her, the water which was to his waist, rippled as he moved closer to her "However one must forget about petty things such as those and think of the greater good"

"And since when do you know what's good Neji? You only do what's expected of you and nothing more, as readable as a book and as dull as one. You're pragmatic" the glare he sent her could not be kept back, her statement was a slap to the face,

"Than perhaps maintaining such a demeanor would be best suited since I'm incapable of knowing anything other than regulations"

"Then it's settled, we are no longer anything other than shinobi to each other"

"Hn" They both turned away each other.

_Wait!_

_Did she say what he thought she said? _

_Did he agree to her suggestion?_

Neji exited the water first, drying himself behind some bushes, and clothing himself. He picked up the canteens he had hung against a low tree branch, and after taking a last look to river side, he left. Clouds had covered the once starry night sky. A tear slid from the woman's face into the river she bathed in, and the sky thundered. She exited the water, dressed herself just as the skies themselves began to cry.

-----------------------------

Shikamaru had set up three tents, originally supposed to be four, however Temari argued with him. Why would a married couple sleep separately? He said nothing and took the forth tent down. Neji was seen coming through the brush,

"Troublesome women" he muttered. Neji dropped the canteens near the other supplies and sat on a log that had been laid down. Temari handed him a plate of passable food: fish, some rice, and tea. He ate quietly as always, Shikamaru studied the older mans face. Tenten appeared minutes later, a bit wet from the rain. The area they camped at was luckily covered by the trees think canopy, only the occasional droplet fell onto the ground.

Temari had offered Tenten a plate, but she gave a small smile and denied it saying she was tired and asking where she was to sleep. Temari pointed over to the slightly bigger tent. Tenten passed by Neji, neither giving the other a glance.

Temari retreated soon after. Shikamaru began picking up some of the supplies. He tossed another log into the fire and sat back down studying Neji,

"How long until we reach the HQ?" Shikamaru asked again looking up at the small patch of sky he could see through the leaves. The storm had quieted down.

"We should be there by tomorrow" Neji sealed the scroll he had been reading "I'll take first watch"

"Good night then, I'll relieve you later" Shikamaru stood and was about to pass Neji when he stopped and put a hand on his shoulder "I may not know exactly what's going on, but I know enough. You should rethink what you most likely spoke to her about" With that the spiky headed man walked into his tent.

Neji sat there staring down the fire, until his eyes couldn't stand the heat of the flames any longer. He stood and walked around the perimeter of the camp. The trees here were smaller and less huddled together than at the camp but not to the extent that he would become soaked if it did rain. Thunder roared above, and tiny droplets of water fell freely to the ground with the occasional drop falling on him.

Yet Neji couldn't explain why droplets of water streamed down his eyes without pause or why he had stopped and covered his brow with his hands or how his scream was muffled by the thunders crackle.

------------------------------------------------

A large village, the center point of adjoining trade routes, their HQ for their mission. They were to stay at the home of an older woman who was to aid them throughout their stay. Temari apparently knew the woman, for when she walked in the she was immediately called chubby compared to her Jounin days was. The elderly woman then pointed towards Tenten and asked Temari if she remembered when she was that lanky.

"Give me a break Gia-sama!" Temari tossed her bag at the wall and took off her sandals, plopping herself down at the small table slightly adjacent to the entrance. The others followed suit. Tenten sat next to Temari, Shikamaru and Neji across from them, and the old women at the head of the table. She had placed bowls of curry in front of the group. Neji and Tenten's eyes twitched slightly as memories of the curry of life resurfaced. Tenten looked up in time to catch Neji moving his glass of water closer to his plate. She grinned and immediately scolded herself for being so childish, Shikamaru sighed at her actions,

"So what's the layout of this place?" Shikamaru asked. Temari gave him a look,

"The rooms are upstairs, so is the wash room. Any business pertaining your missions will be done in the back room which is sound proof"

"Sound Proof?" Temari shoved some rice into Shikamru's mouth,

"Yes, its safer back there besides there's no space upstairs besides the two rooms"

"Wait only two rooms?!" Temari shoved a larger portion of rice into his mouth in hopes of silencing him before the old women became annoyed,

"This isn't a five start hotel boy!" too late, "Besides there's only four of you just split the rooms even" Tenten let out a breath of air rather slowly, and she pushed aside her finished dish as the old women kept speaking "Look the men will sleep in one room and the women in another, there problem solved"

Temari looked a little uneasy "I doubt the couple would want-"

"Its fine" Tenten cut in sharply, Temari looked at her for approval "This is a mission not a vacation" She picked up her bags and left upstairs. Neji did not look up from his meal and ate as though nothing occurred. Temari handed the old women the two empty bowls and followed Tenten upstairs with her own things. Shikamaru and Neji finished their meals shortly after. Gia-sama put the dished down on the cooking top and walked down the hall,

"Follow me boys" she said walking down the short yet dark hall way. The large dark iron door in front of them had a seal on it. She showed the men the hand sign needed to disable it and opened the door to the moderately sized room.

There were a set of filing cabinets in the corner of the left wall next to what seemed like armories with equipment organized inside. The wall that faced the entrance to the room had a large map of the country next to it the hit list with the names of those wanted written on it. Underneath it a small table with detailed maps of specific regions. To the right wall was what appeared to be a small medic center; a table, some equipment, and a medicine cabinet. Everything suited for their long stay in this house hold. Neji walked towards the center of the room to where, what was going to be known as, the conference table sat. There lay a file already he skimmed through it and slid it over to Shikamaru,

"That there is Kou Rekima, recently seen in a village just outside the city. He has connections with many of the other men on the list. Apparently shipping some illegal content to his associates he then uses the money to fund his company. Get whatever information you can and then dispose of him and his business. Make sure you get leads on the others"

"We get here and we're instantly sent off again" Shikamaru sighed and followed Neji out the door,

"Boy" Shikamaru stopped at the door, giving Neji the sign to go on ahead,

"Yes what is it?"

"What trouble does the long haired man and short haired women bring?"

"Well you could call it a hunch but I'm thinking something went wrong in their marriage. Even their young son acts this way"

"Ah is that so? But you don't know what exactly happened do you"

"No ma'am" she smiled and waved him off. He left,

"Another failing marriage huh?" she shut the door to the room and headed upstairs "This game their playing is going to get old quick"

--------------------------------------------------------

Sereku felt his legs give out from underneath him and collapsed on the soft green grass. He only lifted his head when he heard another "thump", Kaizen who dropped right next to him,

"This sensei is insane" Sereku croaked out, Kaizen was gulping mouthfuls of breath "I can't believe he's making us run 100 laps around the training grounds!"

"Little Neji, Spicky-san! You are too youthful to be wasting your youth on sleeping…youthfully!"

"What! I don't think you know but I'm six!" Sereku sat up and raised seven fingers. Kaizen put one down for him "This is too much look the whole class is down!" Lee looked up; it was like a battle field . Little bodies littered the grass,

"Perhaps I should give you guys a break"

"YES!" every child yelled. Lee smiled and helped Kaizen up, the boys legs shook underneath him,

"I guess I got carried away in the memory of my child hood. After all, this was were your mother, father, and I used to train when we were genin"

"Oh yea, mother mentioned that you were all a team" Lee, Sereku, and Kaizen sat on the small hillside, Sereku handed Kaizen a bottle of milk,

"So sensei your team was it strong?" Sereku asked

"Of course we were! My teams youth prevailed over all others, we were strong fast, and our team work unmatched!" he flash a smile,

"I thought Naruto-sama's team was the strongest" Kaizen said placing the now empty bottle on the ground,

"Well individually, yes they were strong, but when it came down to working together the never really seemed to grasp the concept"

"So you team was really close then?" Sereku asked,

"Yes, although it usually ended up being me and Gai-sensei training and Neji and Tenten off doing their own things. They were always together" He leaned a little closer to the boys "I think they were jealous cause Gai-sensei paid more attention to me" Kaizen's eye twitched,

"Lee-sensei when you are going to get a team, you know, of genin's" Sereku questioned,

"Why are you interested Sereku?" Kaizen looked at him oddly,

"Because, baby white eyes, Lee-sensei is a great ninja, your mom is a great ninja, and even if you won't admit it your dads a great ninja. If I get trained by at least one of them I know I'm going to be great too!"

"You know what Sereku" he smiled at his friend "I'm going to be great too"

"Good cause when I start up my clan I'm going to compete against your clan" Sereku smiled,

"Clan of what?" Kaizen asked

"Clan of me being better than you, duh!" Sereku stuck out his tongue,

"Fine then, when we're older it'll be my clan against yours. The winner will be known as the best in all Konoha" Kaizen offered his hand to his friend who shook it. Lee grinned at their rivalry,

"It's on"

-------------------------------------------------------------

He had no idea how he got to the manor but he was there leaning against the door and knocking softly, surprisingly though someone answered,

"Kaizen-kun!" Hanabi pulled the boy into an embrace and set him down "You look horrible what happened?"

"Rock Lee" she flinched as he muttered the name,

"Geez he still hasn't calmed down even after all this time. Anyway, father wants you to meet him in the courtyard as soon as possible" She gave him a peck on the forehead and left the manor.

He dragged himself through the manor, making good time actually. He was stopped a couple of times by the maids who insisted on pinching his round checks and giggling at his condition. After rounding another corner he arrived, stepping down into the soft dirt that was the court yard. Hekimaru was already there with another boy,

"Down you go" he yelled in delight as he tripped up the slightly older boy and palmed him to the ground. A harmless attack, no chakra was used, but still effective. He looked up to his brother, "Hey there Kai-san!"

Kaizen ignored him and watched as the boy was on the ground tried to get up but was pushed back down by Hekimaru,

"Want to wrestle brother?"

"No thank you" Right then Hiashi appeared; he looked at the boy on the floor,

"You may leave" the child jolted to his feet, bowed and left,

"Now then boys, lets begin your official training. Seeing that neither of you have been instructed properly in the gentle fist style know to the Hyuuga" Hiashi got down into the famous Hyuuga stance "Now then lets begin"

Kaizen got in his stance and preformed some of the movements he had already learned, Hekimaru easily countering them. Kaizen's mind however wasn't on their training but the feeling of emptiness that rested at the bottom of his gut. He missed his mother, and it would be a long time before he'll get to see her again.

In the meantime he would have to be stuck in this prison with a brother who thinks of him as dirt.

----------------------------------------------

I personally like what I have planned for the next chapter hopefully those that are patient enough to actually still read this can wait a week or so for the next update.

Thanks with baring with me and thanks for the reviews


	6. Over The Frozen Wall

Hehehe, guess who's back. I've come my dear readers to return hope to you. Yes, during winter break Naza has been helping me through my winter blues and actually kicked my ass (Seriously she did) and after months of putting this off I've finally update and I already have the next chapter half finished.

I will be around( seeing that there aren't a lot of good fics out there)

Hopefully this chapter is good, and yes I am the rare guy that likes romance,

Rein.

-----

Repent

Chapter Six: Over the Frozen Wall

-----

"_Neji I love you" Tenten smiled as she took her boyfriends hand. A wisp of wind came between the two and he gave a small smile._

…_I love you as well_

………_Tenten._

-------------------------------------

"They've been gone for a while now"

"They should be arriving soon, they were sighted near town"

"All the more reason for h-them to be back"

"You seem worried"

"Not in the least"

A small knock was heard at the door "Speaking of which, go answer the door boy"

"Troublesome…just when I thought the day was going great"

The afternoon has passed by dully. Tenten and Temari had left early to pursue a suspect who had a habit of blowing buildings up, which left the remaining three at base. Shikamaru fully enjoyed his day off taking in the opportunity to sprawl himself on the floor besides the dining table. Neji had cooped himself in the back room for the better part of the day, only coming out occasionally to retrieve something from his room. Gia herself did a bit of tidying around the house, spending most of her time insulting Shikamaru and his lack of movement.

Gia began to glare at Shikamaru, he had now only begun to rise from the floor. She tossed a wooden ladle at him "Move your ass damnit!"

"What the hell was that for?!"

"It doesn't take 10 minutes to answer a door!"

"Why didn't you go then you hag?" Shikamaru ducked, a plate shattered behind him "Hehe you miss-" a pan landed square on his face. He cursed silently rubbing the bridge of his nose. Another knock sounded at the door,

"Coming geez"

Neji was descending the stairs reading the file in his hands; he looked up momentarily taking in the scene before turning the corner towards the back room. Shikamaru opened the door,

"Damn you Nara! What the hell took you so long! Here take her" Tenten's arm was slung over Temari's shoulder. Temari tried to hand her off to the man in front of her,

"Just take her to the backroom Neji is already in there" Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned,

"If you don't grab this girl I swear, I'll strangle you!" Shikamaru let out a breath and held out his arms. Temari practically shoved Tenten into his arms and walked into the household, plopping herself on the floor. Shikamaru closed the door with his foot,

"What the hell happened to her?" He motioned towards Tenten who lay limply in his arms,

"She thought it would be funny to chase this guy for a few miles with a gushing laceration on her calf" Temari took the cup of tea Gia offered "Lunatic. She collapsed of exhaustion on our way back; I dressed the wound as best I could"

"It looks like crap" he replied bluntly "Were the hell is your woman's' touch?"

Shikamaru walked past Temari who's arm was being held back b Gia preventing the hot headed woman from throwing the clay cup. He kicked the door "Neji open up" the sound of ruffling was heard,

"What do you-" Neji's attention was quickly drawn to Tenten's limp body. Neji could feel his breath hitch, he suddenly felt cold,

"Special delivery, seems like your wife has landed in a bit a trouble" Shikamaru looked down at her,

"Stop hanging me off like a rag doll, I'm perfectly fine Shikamaru" Tenten had stirred and was attempting to leave Shikamaru's hold. She placed a foot tentatively on the ground and then the other, "Shit"

"Tenten…"

"I'm fine Neji" she was irritated with all the attention she was receiving for such a simple wound. She tried to limp over the medical cabinet and stopped, she swallowed her pride momentarily and looked back and Neji "Uh, on the other hand I could use some help"

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed. Neji scooped her up and placed her in the edge of the medical bed "Will you be needing anything else Neji?"

"No. Thank you" Shikamaru nodded and walked out the room. Neji rummaged through the drawers for supplies, pulling out wraps and disinfectant,

"Let me see the wound" Tenten bit her lip, and looked up at him. His eyes seemed entirely focused on her injury. She leaned backward slightly and presented the injured leg. Under the mess of white wrap lay a gash caked with dried blood. She noted the shifting of his shoulders when he saw the wound.

_Crap, he's pissed._

"How did you receive this wound?" a quiet, still voice escaped his lips. She was taken back by his tone,

"I-I was clipped by shrapnel during an explosion" he was washing the gash softly dabbing it with a cloth. She watched him, she felt her cheeks heat up. His hands held her softly, as he treated her with patience and care. How she wished for his hands to trail slowly up her leg, to feel his breath upon her neck, her lips.

_Woah, what the hell?!_

Tenten took a deep breath and scorned herself for the sudden thoughts. He rubbed ointment on the wound and began dressing it,

"It's too tight" she winced as he wrapped her leg,

"You'll get used to it" he finished tying it off and stood straight. She glanced down at his handiwork,

"Thank you" suddenly she was the soft spoken girl she once was, falling in love with the cold boy who spoke to no one. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Neji's eyes drifted to his hand in hers and pulled away,

"Is there anything else you need?" She narrowed her eyes at him,

"No, I'm fine" he watched her intently. She was agitated "Stop staring at me like that"

"You were careless"

"What?"

"You wouldn't have fainted if you weren't so careless"

"I can take care of myself Neji" She pointed an accusing finger at his chest "Or did you forget I'm a high ranking Jou-" He grabbed her hand. Frustration getting the better part of him,

"I can't stand the sight of you being injured or have _you_ forgotten?" she stared at him, her body swayed "You're supposed to think logically before you act"

"Neji" her eyes were half lidded, and she swayed "Neji you're" she fell forward,

"Tenten!" he caught her and pressed a warm hand on her check, patting it lightly "Tenten wake up"

"You…spend too much time thinking…idiot" she muttered burying her head in his chest. His shoulders fell in relief from the tension. He picked her up bridal style,

"Tenten…" he responded softly, she was completely out. Neji carried her out of the room; the three seated at the table stared at him. A chuckle came out of Shikamaru's mouth. Neji ignored him for the moment and continued upstairs. He sighed thankful that her bedroom door was open. He pushed it and walked inside.

The moonlight bathed the room in a tranquil blue, he laid her down on what he believed was her bed. He pulled a chair up to the bed and watched her. She shifted uncomfortably, and he reached out to her. He stopped himself before touching her. His hand hovered above her, he narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and finally annoyed with himself, stood up,

"Ne…ji" he didn't notice his sharp intake of breath. She remain asleep, breathing out her words "I will never…stop…loving you…" he lowered himself to her level and placed his forehead on hers. She felt cool "You yawn damn…Hyuuga"

He kissed her cheek with tenderness unbeknownst to him, pulling the sheets over her assuring that she was warm. He exited the room but stopped at the doorway peering back at her sleeping form, he hands tightened on the door "I won't let you suffer any longer" he said quietly. He shut the door and walked towards his own quarters, sat on his bed and looked out the window "I will become the man you fell in love with"

---------------------------

'_Neji'_

'_Hn'_

'_Are you mad at me?'_

'…_no'_

'_You're really quiet'_

'_You almost …drowned"_

'_You saved me didn't you?'_

'…'

'_You got to hold me didn't you?'_

'……_..'_

'_And since my shirt was soaked I assumed you got a good at my chest look didn't you?'_

_'D-Don't be ridiculous' he turned away from her, his cheeks adorned red._

_"You know what Neji, if someone liked me I would like them to prove it. I really hate guessing people's emotions" she giggled "It's kind of annoying to have to wait around for someone to bulk up the courage to talk to me"_

"_Annoying? Well let me correct myself" He said smirking as he closed the gap between them, she hit a tree truck and looked up at him with wide eyes. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear "Unfortunately if Lee or Gai saw me I would never hear the end of it"_

"_Hmm I'll take that chance" she grabbed his neck and pulled him down towards her, kissing him fully. Taken off guard his hands searched for a place to rest, finally deciding on her waist. They separated, looked at each other, and locked lips again._

_Neji spent the rest of the night tied to a tree, with alternative shifts of Lee and Gai watching him. He cursed himself for getting caught but smiled as he remembered her kiss. _

_Yes, it was worth it._

_She was worth it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaizen tasted dirt once more as he fell to the ground. Hekimaru dusted off his hands,

"Had enough Kai-san?" Kaizen contemplated staying on the ground. Between Lee's training and Hiashi's practices, he was completely worn. He decided to stand,

"Kaizen if you're not serious about the training say so now" Hiashi's voice reached his ears and just as they did he straightened up,

"Come on Kai-san I thought the older brother was supposed to be strongest?" Kaizen lunged out at him, his form close to perfect, and his attack accurate. But Hekimaru was a step ahead of that. He grabbed Kaizen's extended arm and pulled it forward throwing him off balance and then brought up his knee nailing him in the stomach. Kaizen collapsed to the ground again,

"Enough, we'll end here today" Hiashi put a hand on Hekimaru's back and gave a nod. He bowed and ran off. Kaizen stayed on the ground, trembling with rage. Hiashi could not think of nothing to console the boy and left him there.

Kaizen didn't know how long he had stayed on the ground but the sun had set, and the moon took its place. And then the night sky was replaced by blue eyes and blonde hair,

"What's wrong Kaizen?"

"I give up Naruto-sama" Naruto picked the boy up to his feet and gave him a look,

"If your mother heard you saying that you know she would beat you senseless. And I doubt your dad will be happy either" tears began to swell in his eyes,

"I miss my mother but…" he said quietly then in a sudden burst "She's probably so happy now that she's with him and she just left me here all alone!" Naruto's eyes fell to the ground. Kaizen's eyes shed tears freely now "She loves him more than me! I've always known it!" he grabbed onto Naruto's shirt,

"Kaizen that isn't true"

"I've seen her cry at nights mentioning his name and then sh-she pretends nothing is wrong but I can never make her stop crying! I hate him, he only loves Heki he could care less about me or mother! Heki was right…..I wanna' leave this place and never seen any of them again!"

The boys face was frenzied as he let out a muffled shriek into his shirt. Naruto felt uncomfortable as the boy continued to sob angrily. Hanabi who had been walking towards the scene ran over to the young boy and held him. The boy shook and cried until nothing escaped his mouth except a soft whimpers,

"I think he has a fever" Hanabi said "Can you carry him to Hinata's room?" Naruto nodded and took the boy in his arms.

Hinata who was sitting outside her room looked up to her fiancé and saw Kaizen, who by now was red with fever with beads of sweat accumulating on his brow,

"What happened?!" Hinata rushed over to the pair and placed a tender hand on his forehead,

"He most likely over exerted himself, kids burning bad" He gently laid the boy on Hinata's bed; she placed a cool cloth on his forehead. Hanabi came in later with some medicine and a small fan. She sat by the young boy and fanned him. Hinata and Naruto watched for a bit, seeing him cool down Hinata tugged Naruto's shirt and lead him outside"

"Thank you for bringing him" he watched her sadly,

"Hinata can you do me a favor?" she blinked "I know he has training with Hiashi and all but I would like to take him out sometime, you know give him a break"

"That sounds good. Kaizen usually comes home tired and after practicing with father he just sits in his room. The fresh air will do him good"

"Then it's settled. I'll pick him up in a couple of days then" He gave her a quick peck and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten could feel him staring at her; she hung another white sheet on cloths line and picked up her now empty basket. Neji sat at the base of the tree with a troubling expression painting his features, he'd been acting oddly the whole week, even more so he hasn't been allowing her to take any missions. She clenched her fist,

_Glory seeking Hyuuga._

She had been arguing for days with him now, it was irritating. Temari and Shikamaru spoke little on the subject only saying things like 'You know how he is' or 'He's being an ass give him space'

However Tenten really didn't know how Neji behaved himself these years. The few times she's seen him over the years, well, he seemed quiet, still and gloom. More so than when they were children and what was even odder to her were his constant stares. She was worried; he would occasionally stop her in mid stride, stare and leave frustrated, sometimes swearing under his breath leaving her completely dumbfounded.

She smiled as she walked inside, he had begun to meditate but she could clearly see his furrowed eye brows,

"That man of yours is emotionally retarded" Tenten spun around to see Gia. She added some vegetables to the stew she was making,

"He's…different" she smiled watching him from a small window, a bird perched on a small branch near him,

"You two are falling in love all over again" Tenten spun around,

"W-What?!" Gia continued to stir the mixture,

"He's finally trying to make amends with himself about what he did to you in the past" She looked back at Tenten who stood quietly "Don't worry I haven't discussed this with anyone else. Although it's a bit obvious. Adultery is a common thing"

Tenten bit her lip "So…you know then?"

"As I said before child, it's a common thing"

"I never… thought Neji would the kind to do such a thing"

"And judging by how everyone seems to hold him in high regard" she tasted her meal "I highly doubt he did it anything at all"

"I saw him with her" conversations like these felt like lectures,

"We live the life of the ninja where deception and trickery are vital skills to survive. So unless you actually saw him commit the deed, you really have no proof that he did it" Tenten bit her lip,

"There_ is _proof"

"Even if he slept with another woman how are you sure he wasn't drugged or under genjutsu? Did you ask him?" Tenten bit her bottom lip,

_Drugged?_

_Under Genjutsu?_

She never thought of those possibilities, she highly doubted Neji thought of those possibilities either. He was stubborn, hard-headed, and full of crap. And Neji wasn't dumb enough to be caught off guard like that, he wouldn't ever allow himself to be…_tricked_. But still…

"I never really talked to him about the topic. I actually refused to see him for some time"

"You seem like one to jump to conclusions" Tenten felt like walking out or better yet just tell the old hag to shut up. She settled with crossing her arms, visibly annoyed and uncomfortable,

"If he knew he was innocent he would have told me so" this was Tenten's only excuse,

_It can't be my fault…_

"That husband of yours, as I've said before, is emotionally slow. If something doesn't explain itself logically he won't support it. If he had no idea how the events took place, more likely than anything, it's because he doesn't believe them himself" Tenten combed her fingers through her hair,

"Gia-sama with all do respect, don't lecture me on something you could never know" her voice almost cracked, and her throat felt hot,

"That's were you're wrong _girl_" she huffed, she set down the ladle and leaned against the counter. She proceeded to take out a necklace with a small, bent ring "I haven't seen him in years, that man"

Tenten, glanced out the window. A couple more birds had arrived, seeming to enjoy Neji's company,

"My husband was late one night after one of Suna's festivals. I just figured he left to go drink with his teammates somewhere" a sad smile appeared on the old woman's face. Tenten focused out the window, Gia's face would only bring back memories of her own "Hell, I hated that man and divorced him quickly. I never questioned his reason for infidelity. He begged and pleaded with me, I didn't believe him for an instant"

Tenten shifted slightly and leaned against the window. One of the tiny birds managed to perch itself upon Neji's head. His eyebrow twitched, "I found out later it was the work some tramp. She apparently enjoyed genjutsu to the fullest and found amusement in sleeping with strange men" Gia tucked the ring in her shirt once more "The woman was killed later on. Still regret not having partaken in that"

A sigh escaped the younger woman's mouth as she turned back to the Gia "My lesson then is?" Tenten asked feeling like a child once more being scolded by her parent. Neji stood finally irritated with his small companions, the birds flew away franticly with his sudden movements. He brushed off a few feathers and leaned against the tree, eyes closed and arms folded.

"That man of yours is holding back the truth of what happened and most likely won't tell you until he finds out the truth" She return to her stew "Don't let him do it alone"

_Neji…_

Tenten smiled, a single tear fell down her cheek "Thank you Gia-sama"

-----------------------------------------------------

Although I can understand your anger towards me, please review it does help. It was because of one of the late reviews that I actually built up the strength to write up so many pages. It's greatly appreciated,

Rein


End file.
